Demon Training
by PaperFox19
Summary: Warning Yaoi and Harem do not read if you do not like. Kyuubi is taking Naruto to be trained in the demon world for 300 years he says his farewells and when he does return things change. Warning 2 language and violence character death
1. Intro to goodbye

Demon Training

Due to Kyuubi's chakra Naruto is on his way of becoming a full demon. Naruto gets Kyuubi's help but at a price he must live in the demon world for 300 years and be trained. Naruto agrees. Warning Yaoi Harem Language

I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Nor do I make any money from this or any fanfictions

Chapter 1 Intro to goodbye

**"It's time kit."** The Kyuubi said preparing the jutsu. Naruto looked back at the village.

"I know I just want to say good bye to someone." Kyuubi frowned. **"You will be gone for 300 years; if you are having regrets I will stop now and pass to the demon world alone. Just do not forget what will happen to you."**

Naruto shivered. "You told me, the demon chakra inside me would take over my chakra system then infect my blood and muscles, then it would affect my form and organs, then my mind and heart, then it will take over my soul. I will become a demon with only the desire to fight and kill."

**The seal will fade away completely soon. I am willing to train you, but the training will take 300 years and you must remain in the demon world until your training is complete." **Naruto placed a hand over his stomach.

"300 years huh. I guess I won't be able to fulfill any of my promises then will I?" Kyuubi didn't respond, but Naruto knew he didn't have to. "Alright let's go Kyuubi."

Kyuubi nodded and began to perform the jutsu. The skies darkened and a black spiral appeared at Naruto's feet. Kyuubi's chakra surrounded him, it spiraled upwards and the clouds became dark and heavy. The wind howled and whipped thru the village.

Tsunade had sensed something and the changes in the weather only made her fear the worst. When she saw the Kyuubi's chakra spiraling in the sky, her heart nearly stopped. She flew from her home and headed towards the spiral. 'Naruto please be okay.'

There were various Anbu black ops agents following Tsunade on Danzo's orders. They masked their chakra and followed down wind. They had orders to kill Uzumaki Naruto if he possessed any sign of demon power. They were seven in total more than enough to kill him.

Tsunade raced up a hill and saw Naruto in a helix of red chakra. "NARUTO-KUN!" Tsunade shouted. She raced towards him but the chakra kept her at a good distance.

"Huh, baa-chan?" Naruto stared at the woman he viewed as family. "Naruto what are you doing? Get over here please I don't know what's happening to you but I'm sure we can stop it." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry baa-chan, but I'm already becoming a demon and there's nothing that can stop it, if I don't go I will become a monster."

"Naruto you can't Konoha is your home. I will do everything in my power to help you. If you are becoming a demon we will use up every jutsu and seal we have, so please don't go." She didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but if I don't receive the training I will become a monster that wishes to kill and destroy, I will eventually attack and no seal or jutsu will stop me only death." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"But you'll be back as soon as your training is over right and you will be stronger than ever. No matter what you become you will always be able to come home." Tsunade gave him a smile. Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry baa-chan." Tsunade froze her smile fading away. "My training will take 300 years. I will no longer be a part of this generation everyone will be gone."

"Naruto that can't be possible! You can't live long enough to complete…Oh no." Tsunade realized that he was already becoming a youkai and youkai lived longer than humans. "No, my gaki it can't be."

Naruto forced a smile. "I will come back baa-chan, and I will protect Konoha for you and the old man, and the fourth. I will miss you." The Anbu were about to attack but were stopped by there captain.

"Captain we must strike now if he's allowed to become a full demon and able to control his power lord Danzo would be in trouble."

"Did you not here the demon? He's going to be gone for 300 years. Lord Danzo will already have Konoha in his power long before the boy could return." The Anbu turned to leave. "Let's go give lord Danzo our report. The blonde monster will be out of our hair for the next three hundred years." The Anbu looked back at the boy they were meant to kill, before following their captain.

Tsunade couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "What should I tell your friends? They will wonder what happened to you."

"Tell them I will watch over their heirs and make sure they pass their stories along, I want to hear everything when I come home." The two shared a small laugh. Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes.

"**Boy, it's time the jutsu is ready."** Naruto nodded and performed a seal. "Good bye baa-chan."

Naruto vanished. Tsunade cried out. "KYUUBI! YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY GAKI. YOU HERE ME OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" Tsunade felt helpless as her gaki was taken away from her, she tried to put everything about him to memory, so she wouldn't forget Naruto Uzumaki.

Inside Danzo's Office

"The demon is out of your hair lord Danzo. The Kyuubi has taken him out for 300 years. You will never see that demon again." Danzo glared at the Anbu captain.

"You best hope that this is true and not some set up the Kyuubi planned." Danzo stood and walked over to the Anbu. "You best hope he never returns or your life will end before his."

The captain shivered. "H...Hai."

Danzo dismissed the Anbu and let out a sigh. "Konoha will be mine whether the demon will be here to protect it or not." Danzo let out a chuckle. 'Tsunade soon your time will come.'

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years Later Konoha under attack

Tsunade's POV

It had been three years since Naruto left for the demon world. I told the rookies and team Gai that Naruto had gone to the demon world to train and that he would not be returning for another 300 years there were many different reactions. 2 didn't believe me, some cried; some on the outside were unaffected. I knew there were a few who didn't care.

I relayed Naruto's message to them and some smiled more cried. A few were unaffected by Naruto's parting words. I was surprised to see such a change in everyone, as the days passed. The rookies were trying harder and taking their missions more seriously. There were a few who started training harder saying they weren't going to let Naruto beat them. It brought tears to my eyes. I wondered what Naruto would say if he saw them I could just imagine.

With Naruto gone all thoughts on Akatsuki had dropped to the back of my mind, but I should have been prepared for their attack.

End POV

Tsunade was bound to her chair and two Akatsuki ninja stood in her office. Konoha had been invaded.

One was a platinum blonde girl, her eyes were purple, and she had a sound village hitai-ate with slash across it. She had an ugly smile on her face and was giggling twirling her flute like weapon in her hands. "Wow Ijon attacking this village sure was easy wasn't it, not that they could put up much of a fight." She started giggling again.

The man Ijon was wearing an oni mask. His Akatsuki cloak covered his whole body, and he had no hitai-ate. This man had a kekkai genkai that made his blood become dark plasma. Tsunade had heard of it from her medical research but had never seen it before. The dark plasma could be used as a weapon or shield it could also bind people. Ijon had used the dark plasma to bind Shizune and Tsunade. The dark plasma had chakra running through it making it harder then steel, Even Tsunade's super strength could not free her. "Konoha is weak without its secret weapon not that it would make a difference. Without the nine tails Konoha is without a weapon to fight back against jutsu such as ours, Chori."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Tsunade shouted it shocked the two Nin. "Naruto is no weapon he is, a ninja of Konoha, he has a heart and is one worthy of respect. Now what have you done to Konoha!"

The two looked at each other, Chori started laughing. "Baka-onna ninja are weapons weather they have hearts or not, we are used for war, and killings, to believe otherwise is just foolish."

"Plus you really shouldn't be making demands, in your position Hokage-san." He clenched his hand and the dark ropes that held Tsunade tightened. She gasped, and tried to fight against the bonds.

"Heh heh heh lets tell the poor Baka-onna, why here precious village was taken so easily. It will fill her with despair then we can find out where the demons gone." Ijon nodded, and Chori began to play her flute, small creatures in orbs appeared.

"Cursed Melody Jutsu, I can summon these demon cherubs and use their songs to fight. My little friends are using their Prisoner Song to keep you villagers and your ninja prisoners in their own bodies. No matter how much chakra or how skilled they are if they can't move." She started laughing. "My little ones are all through Konoha singing their song keeping your people trapped in their bodies oh they must be suffering." She started laughing again and it only made Tsunade's blood boil.

Ijon chuckled. "Well there you have it, now you know what happened to your village, now tell us where is Naruto Uzumaki? We know he's not in the village of Konoha but we cannot find out any other information so tell us."

Tsunade laid her head and chuckled. "Your too late, he's already gone, whisked away by the very demon you're after." She looked up at the two Akatsuki with a wicked smirk. "Your 297 years to early to find him."

The two glared at her. "Then it looks like we have no further use of you." He held up his hand. **"Dark Plasma Jutsu: Form! SWORD!"** Blood spilled from the man's hand and took the form of a sword. He drew closer to Tsunade.

'Naruto I'm sorry.' Tsunade thought as she held up her head in pride as Hokage.

Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash, Smash,

"Wait!" Chori held her hand up to her ear. "I can't hear my little cherubs."

"What? Did you botch up the jutsu and let someone escape?"

"No, anyone who hears my cherubs song become prisoners only someone outside their range would be unaffected and no one can take out all my cherubs with one strike like that."

"Well then we go hunting for ninja's after we deal with their Hokage." Ijon was about to strike Tsunade but froze as he saw a strange cloud approached the tower. Before they could move a cloud a leaves smashed through the window and filled the room. "What the hell is this?" Chori cried.

The cloud left the room leaving no occupants inside. The cloud carried them far past the gates of Konoha, to a clearing. The leaves removed the bindings from Tsunade and Shizune and the two Akatsuki were dropped a good distance away. "What just happened?" Tsunade looked around.

"Yo baa-chan." Tsunade's heart skipped a beat and turned around to see Naruto standing there holding a strange knife with 4 leaves on it. "You will never believe it. 100 years in the demon world is 1 year in the human world that Kyuubi really played me."

Tsunade began to cry. "Naruto it is you." She and the revived Shizune ran over to him.

"Hey baa-chan you're the Hokage you can't cry over a demon like me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't say things like that." Tsunade said and Shizune agreed.

"No I really am a demon but I'm a demon that will protect Konoha." Naruto moved passed Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto-kun you have grown into a fine young man." Shizune said wiping here tears away.

"Thanks Shizune-neechan." Naruto had grown, his hair was even wilder, but some of it was tied back. His body hid muscle and his clothes were strange. He had an orange scarf around his neck, and he wore a blood red long sleeve shirt. He had a heavy black trench coat, but he didn't have his arms in his sleeves. There was a sword on his back as well. His pants were also black. He wore no shoes or socks.

The knife he was wielding was the strangest of all; its blade had 4 leaves etched into it and the end of the handle was a gold ring. Naruto was spinning the knife with his finger looped threw the ring.

"So who are these guys who attacked my Konoha?"

End chapter 2

I have given you 2 chapters please review and give feedback if I get feedback I will update faster tell me what you think what you wanna see anything and my work will be coming faster


	3. Demon Leaves

i do not own Naruto or it's characters

Here is your update hope you enjoy please read and review and leave feed back

Chapter 3 Demon Leaves

Naruto took his dagger by the handle and released a large amount of chakra. The two Akatsuki stepped back. The leaves on the dagger glowed red. Red chakra sprang from the dagger and it took the form of a fox. "Akibi protect Tsunade and Shizune." The fox became solid and had 2 tails.

"Yes Naruto-sama." The fox had a bandana with the Konoha symbol around its neck.

"A fox?" Tsunade gasped.

"Hehe, I am Akibi Naruto's fox familiar. Do not worry Naruto made that weapon specifically for protecting Konoha." The fox grinned. "Naruto-sama will not lose."

"Will not lose? We are going to kill him and take his corpse to rip the Kyuubi from him." Chori said laughing. Ijon stepped forward. Naruto eyed their cloaks.

"So you're with Itachi and that shark guy." Naruto held up the dagger and pointed it at the two. "Get ready cause I will not forgive you."

"As if we want your forgiveness. **Dark Plasma Jutsu. Form: Whip." **Ijon released a massive whip of dark plasma.

"Naruto be careful..." Tsunade shouted. Naruto smirked. **"Leaf Style Kinjutsu: Leaf Cutter."** Chakra leaves began to fly out of the dagger, and when Naruto swung the dagger a massive blade of chakra leaves flew. The blade cut threw and destroyed the dark plasma whip, the blade also separated the two Akatsuki members.

"No way…" Tsunade whispered. Akibi chuckled.

"The Leaf Dagger can turn Naruto-sama's chakra into leaves, those leaves are sharper than any sword, and they can even cut through other's chakra."

"So what my little cherubs will deal with you haha." Chori shouted and formed a seal. "**Demon Song: Song of Insanity." **Little purple cherubs appeared around Naruto. Naruto smiled and the leaf markings began to glow. **"Leaf Style Kinjutsu: Swirling Leaf Cutter." **Naruto's chakra leaves flew around Naruto and destroyed the cherubs.

Chori growled. "How dare you? I will finish you now." Chori growled and performed a new seal. **"Demon Song: Song of Battle." **5 little red cherubs appeared and shot a beam of energy at Naruto.

Naruto raised his dagger. "**Gathering Leaves…Grand Leaf Shield." **Leaves of trees gathered with Naruto's chakra leaves. The leaves gathered and formed a shield. The beams struck the shield but the shield held up.

**"Gathering Leaves…Dancing Leaf Jutsu."** Leaves from the tree's gathered and began to swirl around the two Akatsuki forming a mist of leaves. Naruto vanished in the swirling of leaves. Naruto reappeared and disappeared quickly and it looked like he was dancing with the leaves.

"Ha ha you will not escape." Chori laughed and the cherubs began to fire. Naruto dodged each blast from the cherubs. Naruto appeared in front of Chori. "**Leaf Style: Leaf Strike Whirlwind." **Naruto hit Chori with a powerful strike of wind and chakra leaves. Chori got cut up and was thrown back, her cherubs were destroyed.

"Stupid girl." Ijon said. **"Dark Plasma Jutsu: Spear Barrage."** Blood spears shot out from Ijon's arms and flew at Naruto. Naruto vanished before the spears could touch him.

Ijon cursed. He tried to track Naruto by his chakra but with his chakra leaves floating around it was impossible. "**Leaf Style: Kunai Leaf Strike." ** Naruto performed the jutsu and the many leaves became as sharp as kunai,they flew and struck Ijon.

Naruto released the dancing leaf jutsu and the leaves returned to the trees. "Stupid fool the more damage you do to me, the more power I can release." Ijon began to radiate with a dark aura.

Tsunade grew worried. Akibi chuckled. "Do not fear Naruto-sama knows how to defeat him." Akibi whispered.

"I am the strongest dark plasma user. I will not lose to a brat like you." Ijon formed a seal. **"Dark Plasma Form: Trio Dark Dragon!" **Ijon's dark plasma spilled out of him and took the form of three dragon heads.

"You will run out of chakra long before I do. Bring it on." Naruto said with a grin. Ijon growled and sent the Dragon's after Naruto. Naruto did not run or dodge he just put his hand on the leaf dagger.

The dragon heads were about to strike Naruto when chakra from the dagger coated his entire body. **"Leaf Style: Calm Leaf Jutsu." **A calm chakra was released from Naruto's body and the dragon's were destroyed.

"What?" Ijon snapped. Naruto grinned.

"I once fought a man who used his bones for weapons and could re-grow them quickly so I did some research. People who use their blood and bones as weapons have a major weakness. Their bodies need chakra to regenerate and since my leaf jutsu attack both the body and chakra you will lose, give up now."

"I am the elite my bloodline will not be beaten by you or anyone else. **Dark Plasma Form: The Demon!"** A massive amount of blood spilled from Ijon's body and took the form of a massive demon. It was bigger than the tree's and its aura was putrid.

"If that's your best then I guess I must use my true power as well." Naruto said and he grabbed the dagger by the ring. "Leaf Dagger Release: Leaf Dagger Shuriken." The Leaf dagger spread around the ring until there were four. Each blade had 1 leaf on it. Naruto's weapon once revealed released even more chakra.

"You think that pathetic weapon can beat me!" Ijon raised his fist and the dark plasma demon did the same. "Take this." He threw a punch and the demon did the same.

"**Leaf Style: Leaf Strike Hurricane."** The leaf dagger shuriken began to spin. It released a massive amount of chakra leaves at a very fast rate. A Hurricane of leaves tore apart the Demon and Ijon. Ijon's mask broke as he screamed.

When the leaf dagger shuriken stopped spinning and the chakra leaves dispersed, Ijon was on his knees his mask broken.

Ijon coughed and his body shook. "I will not die."

"Give it up I damaged your chakra system, you cannot fight anymore." Naruto said returning the shuriken dagger to its original form.

"I can no longer fight now, but I can escape to fight again." He bit through his tongue and a large amount of blood spilled from his mouth. The blood flew through the air straight for Chori. Chori had gotten up just in time for Ijon's plan to work.

Ijon's blood entered Chori's mouth she choked and cursed. Ijon's body turned to dust and a mask appeared on Chori's face.

"I will return to get my revenge. Just you wait." Ijon/Chori said vanishing. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Naruto walked over to Tsunade.

"They weren't so tough." Naruto said smiling. Tsunade got up and hit Naruto over the head. "Ow what did you do that for baa-chan?" Naruto said before he was pulled into a hug.

"You stupid brat don't ever do that again." Tsunade said tears in her eyes. Akibi and Naruto grinned. "I'm glad to be home."

Meanwhile far away from Konoha

Chori/Ijon reappeared. A seal was performed and Chori's body was thrown out. Her skin was pale and her eyes were lifeless, the fact her chest rose and fall was the only sign of life.

Ijon's body began to reform from his mask.

"Thank you Chori your sacrifice has preserved my power."

"You bastard…" Chori said weakly.

"Don't worry in my report you will have died fighting the 9 tails."

"Is that so Ijon?" A man said and Ijon gasped.

Ijon turned and froze in fear. A man with soft blonde hair and dark purple eyes was sitting on a rock . The rock had a variety of candy on it. The man had a small cake in his hand. His robe was white with blue clouds on it.

"You have failed Ijon, you were sent to Konoha and lost you have no right to be reborn." The man said before swallowing the small cake whole.

"Master Torin please I can defeat them I swear it."

"Enough of your words." He stuck his tongue out to reveal a tattoo of an eye on his tongue. The tattoo glowed and Torin threw a candy wrapper at Ijon. The candy wrapper grew and consumed Ijon. Ijon struggled as the wrapper grew smaller. Soon all that was left of Ijon was a small candy ball inside a candy wrapper. Torin got up and picked up the candy ball. He walked over to Chori he unwrapped the ball.

"Eat it." He slipped the candy ball into her mouth and she swallowed it whole. Her body pulsed and the collar returned to her body. She got up and started laughing.

"I feel power flowing through me." Chori said laughing.

"It should you bear Ijon's power as well as your own, but I warn you do not fail again." Torin said before walking back over to the rock. In a flash all the candy was eaten and he dumped the wrappers in his pocket.

"Yes Torin-sama."

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi in later chapters

Pairing: Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Demon Training Chap 4

Last Time

The dragon heads were about to strike Naruto when chakra from the dagger coated his entire body. **"Leaf Style: Calm Leaf Jutsu." **A calm chakra was released from Naruto's body and the dragon's were destroyed.

"What?" Ijon snapped. Naruto grinned.

"I once fought a man who used his bones for weapons and could re-grow them quickly so I did some research. People who use their blood and bones as weapons have a major weakness. Their bodies need chakra to regenerate and since my leaf jutsu attack both the body and chakra you will lose, give up now."

"I am the elite my bloodline will not be beaten by you or anyone else. **Dark Plasma Form: The Demon!"** A massive amount of blood spilled from Ijon's body and took the form of a massive demon. It was bigger than the tree's and its aura was putrid.

"If that's your best then I guess I must use my true power as well." Naruto said and he grabbed the dagger by the ring. "Leaf Dagger Release: Leaf Dagger Shuriken." The Leaf dagger spread around the ring until there were four. Each blade had 1 leaf on it. Naruto's weapon once revealed released even more chakra.

"You think that pathetic weapon can beat me!" Ijon raised his fist and the dark plasma demon did the same. "Take this." He threw a punch and the demon did the same.

"**Leaf Style: Leaf Strike Hurricane."** The leaf dagger shuriken began to spin. It released a massive amount of chakra leaves at a very fast rate. A Hurricane of leaves tore apart the Demon and Ijon. Ijon's mask broke as he screamed.

When the leaf dagger shuriken stopped spinning and the chakra leaves dispersed, Ijon was on his knees his mask broken.

Ijon coughed and his body shook. "I will not die."

"Give it up I damaged your chakra system, you cannot fight anymore." Naruto said returning the shuriken dagger to its original form.

"I can no longer fight now, but I can escape to fight again." He bit through his tongue and a large amount of blood spilled from his mouth. The blood flew through the air straight for Chori. Chori had gotten up just in time for Ijon's plan to work.

Ijon's blood entered Chori's mouth she choked and cursed. Ijon's body turned to dust and a mask appeared on Chori's face.

"I will return to get my revenge. Just you wait." Ijon/Chori said vanishing. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Naruto walked over to Tsunade.

"They weren't so tough." Naruto said smiling. Tsunade got up and hit Naruto over the head. "Ow what did you do that for baa-chan?" Naruto said before he was pulled into a hug.

"You stupid brat don't ever do that again." Tsunade said tears in her eyes. Akibi and Naruto grinned. "I'm glad to be home."

Now

Chapter 4 The Furry Blonde Uzamaki

Naruto walked with Shizune and Tsunade, Akibi riding his shoulder. "Naruto we need to talk about your return and what happened in the demon world…" Tsunade spoke as they entered the village.

"I would rather discuss it when everyone is together, can you gather the rookies and team Gai…" Naruto said and nodded to Akibi. Akibi vanished.

"Yes I can but there's another team that will want to be there as well…"

"What do you mean…?" Naruto turned to look at her.

"BOSSS!" Konohamaru yelled as he launched himself at Naruto. Naruto sensed him and quickly lowered his defenses. The younger male slammed into Naruto and knocked him flat on his back. Konohamaru cried as he hugged Naruto. "Boss…Boss…Boss…Boss…You're back…." Konohamaru cried. "I thought I never was going to see you again…"

He patted the younger males head. "Konohamaru you've grown up you shouldn't be crying…"

Konohamaru blushed and wiped his eyes. "Right, I'm so glad your back boss."

Naruto and Konohamaru stood up. Naruto ruffled his hair. "You've really grown up Konohamaru…"

"Aww Boss…" Konohamaru grinned. Konohamaru held up his hitai-ate. "I'm a full fledged ninja now…"

"I see…" Konohamaru looked into Naruto's eyes. 'Boss?' Konohamaru saw a swirl of emotion in his Boss's eyes.

'Akibi get everything ready put it in a safe place ok…'

'Ok Naruto-sama…' The fox familiar spoke through their mental link.

Konohamaru stayed and talked with Naruto while Tsunade made the preparations, and did damage control, luckily thanks to Naruto's interference there were no fatalities.

"So Boss did you get really strong when you were training…?"

"I sure did…" Naruto said with a grin.

"Can you show me some moves…?" His eyes sparkled.

"Hehe we will see after our meeting…"

Konohamaru looked confused, then a bird flew over head. Ebisu Udon and Moegi appeared. "Konohamaru we have to meet with Lady Tsunade…"

"Naruto!" Udon and Moegi cheered and ran to him. Naruto smiled at them and rose from the bench he and Konohamaru were sitting on. "We have a meeting to go to…Ebisu-san…" Naruto said nodding his head to show respect to Ebisu.

The 5 walked together to Tsunade's office. Team's 7-9 as well as Team Gai were all there (excluding Sasuke). Naruto's enhanced senses felt a massive wave of emotions.

"Naruto your back!" Kiba, Chouji, and Lee shouted.

"Welcome back Naruto…" Shino Shikamaru and Neji spoke with a smile.

Hinata blushed and stuttered a welcome. Sakura Ino and Tenten sneered at him and kept a good distance from him. Along with them Kurenai was doing the same. Asuma Kakashi and Gai moved up to him.

"Yosh Naruto-kun I am surprised to see you back, your flames of youth must have driven you back home swiftly…"

"You look well Naruto did you grow during your training…"

"I sure did Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi nodded and stepped to the side. Asuma stepped up. "Hey there kid, you sure grew up fast…"

"Hehe well it's been 300 hundred years to me…" Naruto said with a bright smile. "I have missed all of you and Konoha…"

Kiba walked up to him. With a growl he punched Naruto hard. Naruto took the hit and stared at Kiba in shock. "Then don't ever leave again you baka!"

"Well travel between the 2 plains is difficult so I don't plan to unless it's very necessary…" Naruto said the wound on his cheek healing quickly.

"Now then the reason I called you here is to explain…" Naruto walked over to Tsunade's desk. He stood in front of it. He reached behind him and took hold of the sword. "I was the vessel for the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi…"

The younger generation gasped. "Naruto you don't have to do this…" Tsunade spoke standing up. "No I must…"

"For a long time the seal my father placed on me was slowly joining Kyuubi's chakra with mine. At the rate things were going I would have become a demon and had no control over my power. So the Kyuubi gave me the choice of training in the demon world. By doing so I could attain and control my soon to be demon power…"

Naruto drew his sword. "In my training I gain familiars. One is a fox named Akibi… The other is…" Naruto's sword began to glow. "Bowraa…" Snow released from the blade causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the snow died down, a blue furred wolf larger than Akamaru was beside Naruto.

"Hmm So these are your friends Naruto sir…They do not appear to be much…" Bowraa spoke.

"It talked…" Some gasped.

Kiba growled and was held back by Shino. "You got something to say bring it on…"

"As if a pup like you could face me…" Naruto placed his hand on Bowraa's head and the wolf gulped.

"Bowraa what have I told you at speaking cruelly to people. Do I need to punish you…?"

"No sir…" Bowraa bowed his head. "My apologies it is an honor to meet Naruto sir's friends…"

Naruto smiled and placed his sword back in it's sheath. "The next familiar…" He pulled out a silver key. "Churu…" Naruto stuck the key in the air and turned it. All the snow was sucked in and a jet of wind flew out it ran around so fast it could not be seen. Churu was a silver furred mouse with a gold spot on his back.

Churu stood on Naruto's shoulder and saluted. The girls except Hinata screamed in fear. "Yo Boss Boss so these are humans, they look neat…" Churu spoke very quickly it was hard for them to understand him.

"The reason I have familiars is because of this…" Naruto placed the key to his heart and it turned on it's own and a massive release of chakra shook the room the Jounin fought to stay on their feet, the others were brought to there knees. The chakra receded and Naruto stood in his ultimate form. "I am a full fox demon." Naruto had 9 long fox tails, his arms were fox like paws, but with 5 digit fingers. This form held no clothing, Naruto's lower half was fox like as well, his manly parts hidden inside his sheath. Naruto's feet had pads at the bottom. His body was radiating power his muscles were practically glowing. His eyes were still blue but his pupils were slits. His whisker scars were thicker and his canines were sharper. His ears were fox like and twitching. His fox fur was blonde like his hair, only the tips of his tails were red as were the tips of his ears.

Some of the males blushed seeing Naruto's naked and highly arousing form. "In this form my power is at it's greatest, and I will use my power to help protect Konoha. However this form comes at a great cost should I be weakened to a great extent and use my full power my demon side could take over, and I will be very dangerous. My familiars have the power to seal my demon side and keep me under control, but there is no guarantee my demon side will go back willingly…"

"Naruto sir to reveal such matters…" Naruto held up his hand as a sign of silence.

"If this is a problem for anyone let me know now. I wish to return and protect Konoha as a ninja which means we could be on missions together, if you fear me or despise my form, I will not force anyone to be around me…"

Kakashi walked up. "It would be an honor to fight along side of someone so brave…" Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Shikamaru and Chouji stepped forward. "Naruto is still Naruto no matter what form he's in…" They each gave him a thumbs up sign.

Asuma nodded. "It would be interesting to see what you can do kid…"

Gai and Lee's eyes ignited in flames. "The flames of youth still burn inside you even if your body has changed you may join us on missions any time…" "Oh yes let's go on lot's of missions together and let's train together, and spar and…" Neji clapped his hand over Lee's mouth.

"You have my trust Uzumaki…" Neji spoke and smiled at him.

Ebisu Moegi Konohamaru and Udon stepped up. "Naruto-kun I can see you have grown from that child and to bear the truth in such a way, I can see you are a true man, although you are still a pervert…" Ebisu said blushing trying to not stare at Naruto's naked furry body.

The youngest Genin's shouted in unison. "Boss you are so cool…" They then ran up to play with Naruto's tails. Naruto chuckled and let them play.

Kiba and Shino stepped up but were blocked by Kurenai. "Absolutely not…"

Everyone turned their gaze to the genjutsu master. "I will not have my team go on any missions with that demon…"

"Kurenai what are you saying?" Asuma asked.

"How can you be so blind? He just admitted to being a demon and that he can lose control. How can any of you allow your students to be around him…?" Kurenai glared at Naruto. Bowraa and Churu growled at her.

"He should be banished from the village…"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk. "That is enough Kurenai, I won't hear this any longer…"

"It is ok Baa-chan…" Naruto looked at Kurenai. "If your team feels that way I will not interfere…"

"They are my students I will not…"

"Enough!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba…" Kurenai spoke in shock.

"I'm not sorry to say this Kurenai-sensei but if you refuse to let Naruto around us then I quit team Kurenai." Kiba walked away from her and stood next to Naruto. Kiba bit back a moan as Naruto's scent was so strong and it smelled so good.

"I must quit as well, Naruto has never turned his back on us, no matter the secrets he has learned about us…" Shino said and walked over to Naruto's other side. Shino shivered as his insects reacted to Naruto's demon chakra.

Kurenai turned quickly to Hinata and the girl was already gone. Standing behind Shizune but looking at Naruto.

"It seems your team has decided Kurenai, you are removed from team 9 as their Jounin instructor." Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"But Lady Tsunade…."

"Leave before I strip you of your Jounin rank all together…"

Kurenai ran off, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Naruto. 'I will make him pay…'

Naruto signed and turned to the last 3 females in the room Sakura Into and Tenten. "I guess it's fine…" Tenten said but Naruto could sense a great dislike of him growing from Tenten's heart.

Into and Sakura stepped up together. "Naruto-kun are you going to use this new power of yours to get Sasuke back…"

All eyes turned to Sakura in disgust. 'This bitch can't be serious Naruto finally comes home and she wants him to leave to bring back that traitor.' Kiba thought with a growl.

'Pinky needs to be hosed down she has Sasuke fever…' Konohamaru thought.

Naruto just smiled. "Yes as soon as Akibi finishes setting up my new home, it's a base a built in the demon world. I'm brought it here if that's ok…" He said looking back at Tsunade. She nodded. "Once I get things settled I will go and bring Sasuke back believe it!"

Sakura and Ino smiled at each other and cheered for Naruto's return. Everyone said their temporary good-byes to Naruto, and left Tsunade's office, Asuma went to try and cool down Kurenai, The genin went off to their own homes, except for Kiba Shino and Hinata.

"Your team will need a new sensei, and with Naruto's skills and power I see no reason to allow him to be your sensei…" Tsunade said with a smile a document placed in front of them. "This document states that even though Naruto is not of official Jounin rank he will be your sensei he will decided the training grounds and what missions you take."

"You mean Naruto can be our sensei…" Hinata said excitedly.

"It would be interesting to learn from Naruto, he certainly is ahead of us now that he's been training for 300 years." Shino said and signed the document. Hinata signed it after him. Kiba signed it to.

"I wanna see what you learned better not be a push over Uzumaki." Kiba said and Naruto smiled at him. The Inuzuka blushed.

"Naruto this means you will also need to complete both the next Chuunin and Jounin exam if you don't the team will be disbanded and they will return to the academy…"

"They can count on me…" Naruto said and his tails wrapped around himself and he reverted back to human form fully clothed.

"Alright everyone dismissed…" Shino and Hinata left. Bowraa and Churu went off to help Akibi complete the base. Naruto walked and Kiba stopped him.

"Naruto I need to talk to you…" The look in Kiba's eyes made Naruto freeze, his emotions were stirring around in them and it was hard to pin point what he was feeling.

Naruto nodded and the two walked off together.

To be continued


End file.
